


Feral

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild Chase Young storms the Xiaolin Temple, leaving the monks to handle the beast's ferocious onslaught in any way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

It was a chilly fall afternoon and the monks were taking a moments rest from their training, lounging amongst the fallen leaves of the grassy courtyard and relishing in the feel of the cool breeze drifting over their sweaty bodies.

"It is nice to be amongst friends," Omi said wistfully, breaking the crisp silence of the autumn air. He stared up from his back at the blue sky and heard Raimundo hum in agreement.

"Good to be with friends we can trust," the Brazilian said, Clay nodding along with him. Kimiko turned on her side before hoisting herself up by one arm with a sigh. She stared blankly at the horizon, but all was silent save for the scrape of leaves sliding along the grass.

"Something wrong Kim?" Clay asked and Kimiko turned her head to look down at him with a shaky smile that set all the boys on edge. She opened her mouth to speak before a deafening roar lurched from the forest. All four warriors sprang up, staring at the tree line.

"What the hell was that!" Dojo shouted as he emerged from the doorway, Master Fung on his heels. The two had barely made it to the monks before a large oak came flying out of the treeline, slamming into everyone and knocking them against the temple building. The shattering of glass could be heard as Kimiko crashed through a window. Omi, who had managed to duck under the hulking mass, stared at the form emerging from the trees, his eyes wide in horror.

"Chase Young?"

The warlord in question stood in the field, completely transformed into his monstrous dragon form. He loomed on the horizon, his hulking form more menacing than Omi had ever thought possible. Chase's red eyes met his, but the monk could see nothing in them, only the blind rage of a feral beast. He roared again and was in front of the small monk in the blink of an eye, a claw raised.

"Chase!"

The dragon snapped its head up causing blood to squeeze from the cuts that adorned his reptilian body. His eyes locked on Kimiko, who sat amongst the rubble and glass of the obliterated window. With an almost unfathomable speed Chase stood before her, letting out a roar that whipped the woman's ebony locks wildly around her face.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted after emerging from the rubble. He moved towards her but Kimiko held up a hand, stopping the wind dragon in his tracks. Her eyes never strayed from the beast before her as she spoke.

"Don't come closer or you will startle him," she whispered. Clay, Fung, and Dojo stopped behind Raimundo while Omi continued to watch warily from where Chase had left him.

"Kimiko you need to move," Fung whispered urgently, watching as the beast's dilated pupils remained fixed on his student. "He is obviously out of his mind."

"Even his beast would never hurt me," Kimiko whispered as she slowly began to rise to her feet, glass crunching beneath her bloody hands.

The dragon hissed in response, curling his mouth into a snarl. Kimiko could see bits of flesh clutched between the warlord's serrated teeth and she shuddered to think of what the source was.

"Chase," she said gently, holding out her hand towards him. She could hear her fellow monks suck in a breath. The dragon snarled again, narrowing his eyes. He began to breath harshly and Kimiko was beginning to sense the man inside, fighting for control.

"Mate," it growled. The angry cloud in his eyes began to creep away.

"Yes love, its Kimiko. Don't you remember me?" she said. She placed a feather light palm on the side of his face.

She felt scales shifting to flesh under her hand and soon found herself staring at the familiar face of her lover. His eyes were still red and his pupils still dilated. He was breathing harshly, like a panicked animal stuck in a trap.

"Calm down Chase," she whispered. The warlord brought a shaking hand to rest upon her palm. Encouraged by the response, Kimiko moved forward and enveloped the immortal in a gentle embrace. Chase soon became aware of his surroundings as he laid his chin on her shoulder. He made glazed eye contact with the others, who could only stare at the scene in stunned silence.

"Dude." Dojo exclaimed. "What the hell did you eat?"


End file.
